


Pennies

by finnonna



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of car accident, if he was a cop and anakin was his rookie partner, its weird but whatever lol, obi wan is her dad, single dad obi wan, this is mainly about ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnonna/pseuds/finnonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Obi Wan and Anakin are cops. Ahsoka is Obi Wan's daughter and she's about to go to college. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prequels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/gifts).



There was a point when money didn’t matter to Ahsoka. When she didn’t count all the pennies she had, didn’t stop to pick up quarters on the sidewalk. Money was always something her father handled, she didn’t have to worry about all that.

She didn’t realize until sophomore year how tight money was between her and her dad. After her hospital bills (she attempted to jump off her friend’s balcony as a bet) it was even worse for the two of them. Sending her to a private school and having her a part of the Order was far too important to Obi Wan to give up. He wanted the best for her. Moving out of their apartment was hard enough for his daughter, he didn’t want to remove her from all her friends. He took a second job to stay afloat. She got a part time job, training kids at the Order, but it was still a struggle. 

At the end of her sophomore year, it almost seemed like they were back to normal. Money and bills weren’t everyday topics at dinner, she could even go out to the movies and pay for the ticket herself instead of Barriss paying for it again. It seemed okay. She didn’t know her father had started to take odd jobs when he could to get extra income. She didn’t know that the Order had lifted their prices again. She didn’t pay enough attention to the details to see it.

When junior year rolled around, college talks came with it. She fell in love, hard. Shili University was exactly what she dreamed of. A nationally renowned engineering program, an amazing fencing team, a sect of the Order. It was everything she had pictured when she closed her eyes and thought of college. It was also across the country and two times what Obi Wan thought they could afford. 

The two of sat down and had a long, hard discussion about what she needed to do to be able to go. She took on another job, studied her ass off, got amazing scores on all her tests. She had everything in line for it. Her father even admitted that if they keep going this way she would probably be able to go.

She got accepted in October, accepted early as a recruit for the fencing team.

The school low balled her scholarship, but not by much. They were just a few thousand short of their goal. Which seemed like so little to Ahsoka, and so much to Obi Wan. She took on more hours, didn’t go out with her friends, cut back on anything that costed money. Her dream was within reach.

She got into a car accident in November, that boy she was crushing hard on, Lux, was at the wheel when another car slammed into them. She broke her wrist, got a concussion, needed stitches. The hospital bills were insanely expensive. The MRI and the x-rays killed them. The two night stay was kicking the dead body.

What had been so close was ripped from her hands, so hard it ripped through her fingernails. They weren’t just a few thousand short anymore. There was no way they could afford the school without Ahsoka leaving with thousands of student debt and Obi Wan working three jobs until Ahsoka was thirty five. She knew this. It still felt like someone was tearing at her chest when he told her that she couldn’t go. 

She didn’t talk to him for weeks. She went to school early just so she didn’t have to see him. She scheduled her work hours to be the opposite of his. Anything to not see him.

With all her plans and hopes down the drain, Ahsoka didn’t care anymore. Why would she? Everything she had worked for was gone because of some idiot who couldn’t drive.

Her grades started to slip, she didn’t go to half as many classes at the Order as she once did, she went parties, got into fights. Anything that was some sort of “fuck you” at her father. She felt slighted. She hated herself for everything she had ever done that wasted money. She was self destructing.

Obi Wan didn’t thank his luck of getting a rookie partner often, but when he saw Ahsoka smile for the first time in months because of his dumb partner, he couldn’t help but thanking all the gods in the world.


End file.
